


Мастер-класс

by Evilfairy



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Лань Чжань не всегда фантазировал о грубостях и доминировании, это была фантазия о любви и сладком первом разе, полном чувственной нежности с обеих сторон.





	Мастер-класс

**Author's Note:**

> кхм-кхм. поймите меня правильно, я порно обычно не пишу, но тут после очередного прочтения курильницы ударила мысль: а вэй ин такой что и к ним-мелким бы присоединился.   
> соу. технически, тут нет группового секса, но все же в сцене присутствуют четыре человека. 
> 
> вэй ин и лань чжань - версии из настоящего  
> у сянь и ван цзи - версии из сна  
> чтобы никого не путать хд

Справедливости ради, это уже другой сон. Лань Чжань не всегда фантазировал о грубостях и доминировании, это была фантазия о любви и сладком первом разе, полном чувственной нежности с обеих сторон. Он не знает, как объяснить это сидящему рядом с ним Вэй Ину, с интересом наблюдающему за тем, как юные У Сянь и Ван Цзи неловко пытаются поцеловаться.   
  
— О, они так будут страдать до бесконечности, — хохочет Вэй Ин и решительно встает. — Идем, поможем им.   
  
— Мы не должны вмешиваться.  
  
— Это почему? Какая разница, это ведь просто сон, а они в этом сне влюблены друг в друга, они не будут против, если мы им поможем.   
  
Вэй Ин искрится озорством и весельем, он всегда ищет себе приключения. Лань Чжань просто не может с ним совладать, хотя ему трудно представить реакцию юных У Сяня и Ван Цзи на их появление. Что-то плохое? Что-то хорошее?   
  
У Сянь и Ван Цзи отскакивают друг от друга, стоит им с Вэй Ином войти в сон. Лань Чжань жадно смотрит на их молодые копии, впитывает невинность: телесную и духовную. Они не знают ни горя, ни потерь, не знают, как это - умирать и ждать тринадцать лет, отдаваясь призрачной надежде.   
  
Они такие неискушенные, оба. Даже У Сянь со своими картинками и шутками, и тот - не знал настоящей любви. У Лань Чжаня подрагивают пальцы, когда он думает о том, что вот таким он мог бы ему достаться давным-давно. Вэй Ин шептал об этом ему однажды:  
  
— Будь ты чуть смелее, я свалился бы в твои руки как созревший плод еще тогда.   
  
Вэй Ин - ужасный бесстыдник. В своей любви он не стесняется вообще ничего.   
  
— Смотри, Лань Чжань, они стесняются себя самих! — хохочет он, глядя на растерянных У Сяня и Ван Цзи. — Хэй, детишки, мы здесь, чтобы помочь. Первый раз - дело такое, да? — он подмигивает Ван Цзи, заставляя того задохнуться и залиться краской. Молодая копия Вэй Ина очаровательна и мила, но сам он, взрослый и искушенный, выросший в удивительного мужчину - то, чему невозможно противостоять.   
  
Похоже, что и У Сянь, и Ван Цзи узнают их, так что испуг сходит с их лиц, но остается недоумение. Но реалия сна накладывает свой отпечаток, сглаживает непонимание, и им не так уж и важны ответы.   
  
Вэй Ин опускается на колени рядом со своей младшей копией, что смотрит на него зачарованно и недоверчиво, и начинает гладить по скулам, водить пальцами по всему лицу. Прикоснувшись пальцами к приоткрывшимся губам, он вздыхает и решительно перемещается к У Сяню за спину, обнимая его одной рукой поперек груди.   
  
— Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань! Ты просто посмотри на это, — говорит он с искушающим смешком. Юный У Сянь в его руках заливается краской, его взгляд становится каким-то потерянным. — Как же тут можно устоять, а? Как ты с этим справился? Разве эти губы не молят о том, чтобы их поцеловали?.. Или… что-то еще?.. — он приподнимает брови и развратно усмехается.   
  
Смотреть на это нет сил, дыхание становится прерывистым и тяжелым. А Вэй Ин продолжает искушать. Шепчет У Сяню на ухо:  
  
— Не сопротивляйся, — и проникает пальцами ему в рот, все так же выглядывая из-за плеча. У Сянь быстро подхватывает его инициативу и начинает облизывать и посасывать пальцы.   
  
Ван Цзи издает глухой звук, похожий то ли на вскрик, то ли на вой. Лань Чжань смотрит на него и видит, как весь он покраснел и вспотел, а тонкая нижняя одежда не скрывает возбуждения. Как будто можно не возбудиться, глядя на то, как втягивает юный У Сянь в свой рот пальцы Вэй Ина, с каким самозабвением он это делает, изредка поглядывая на зрителей. Лань Чжань представляет, в каких муках сейчас находится его младшая копия.   
  
— Иди сюда, — со смешком зовет Вэй Ин, отнимая пальцы и начиная раздевать У Сяня. Он быстро оставляет его одетым лишь по пояс, проходится рукой по обнаженной груди, цепляет сосок. У Сянь рвано вздыхает и стонет.   
  
Ван Цзи оборачивается к Лань Чжаню с мольбой и абсолютным незнанием, что ему делать.   
  
— Иди, — подталкивает его вперед Лань Чжань, пытаясь оставаться невозмутимым, хотя понимает, что выглядит ничуть не лучше. Вэй Ин приспускает с У Сяня штаны, тот вздрагивает и прячет лицо в руках под довольный смешок. — Он ждет.   
  
Ван Цзи неуверенно приближается к ним и встает на колени рядом. Протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться, дышит судорожно. Вэй Ин с хитрой улыбкой шлепает его по руке и заставляет У Сяня развести ноги. Тот послушен в его руках, плавится как воск.   
  
— Смотри, — приказывает Вэй Ин, заставляя попутно У Сяня снова облизать пальцы, — ты все равно пока не умеешь.   
  
Он касается своей младшей копии, осторожно проникает пальцами, заставляя того выгибаться и хныкать. Вэй Ин смотрит на него с гордостью и удовольствием, выглядит таким довольным, когда У Сянь сам насаживается на его пальцы и жмурится, тяжело дыша.   
  
Ван Цзи хрипит, и Лань Чжаню жаль его, хочется облегчить огонь, что пожирает изнутри, но он и сам горит, а вести себя со своей младшей копией, как Вэй Ин, он не может… Так что им остается только терпеть это безобразие.  
  
— Не надо прожигать меня насквозь своими взглядами, — смеется Вэй Ин, оставляя легкий поцелуй на плече У Сяня. — Все равно все ваше.   
  
И правда: их. От осознания этого кружится голова, Лань Чжань все время не может в это поверить. И даже сейчас, то ли во сне, то ли в реальности он теряется и не понимает, а правда ли это.   
  
— Хм, я думаю, ты готов, — шепчет Вэй Ин на ухо У Сяню, тот кивает и вздыхает, облизываясь. Манит рукой к себе все еще не раздевшегося до конца Ван Цзи. — Нет, — смеется Вэй Ин, — так не пойдет. Я буду направлять.  
  
Он покидает свое место за спиной У Сяня и оказывается рядом с Ван Цзи.   
  
— Лань Чжань, подержи пока малютку У Сяня, чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноким и не вырывался.   
  
Лань Чжань послушно перемещается к младшей копии Вэй Ина и укладывает его к себе на колени. В какой-то момент они встречаются взглядами, и Лань Чжань читает в глазах У Сяня волнение и стеснение, которых там раньше не было. Такая реакция персонально на него? Лань Чжань мягко ему улыбается: это же его Вэй Ин, которого он будет любить всегда, в любом возрасте и облике.  
  
Ван Цзи же пытается вырваться, не давая себя коснуться. Лань Чжань хмурится и коротко приказывает:  
  
— Не сопротивляйся.   
  
— Не сопротивляйся, гэгэ, — поддакивает с шуткой Вэй Ин, и это нелепо, ведь Ван Цзи сейчас намного младше него.   
  
Он раздевает Ван Цзи и осторожно касается возбужденного члена.   
  
— О, я у тебя первый, да? — шепчет он и смеется довольно. Его собственная одежда растрепалась и сбилась, он и сам раскраснелся от возбуждения, так что Лань Чжаню трудно представить более соблазнительное зрелище.   
  
Ван Цзи коротко и сдержанно стонет, когда Вэй Ин направляет его член, помогая вставить. У Сянь дергается и всхлипывает. Ван Цзи берет его за руку и переплетает их пальцы, начиная двигаться, не обращая уже внимания на отстранившегося Вэй Ина.   
  
— Лань Чжань, — зовет он, вынуждая скользнуть к нему. — Поцелуй же меня.   
  
Они целуются, слушая вздохи и стоны своих младших копий. И это ужасно развратно и ужасно сладко.   
  
— Они такие податливые, такие нежные, — шепчет Вэй Ин.   
  
Лань Чжань специально на них не смотрит. Ему хочется завалить Вэй Ина прямо здесь, но остатки приличия и благоразумия не дают.   
  
— Мы могли бы показать им мастер-класс, — искушает тот. — Возможно, юный Ван Цзи стал бы немного опытнее и увереннее после этого.   
  
— А У Сянь превратился бы в еще более невыносимого развратника?   
  
Вэй Ин смеется на это, ласково касаясь его волос, поглаживая успокаивающе.   
  
Их младшие копии кончают быстро. Лань Чжань не успевает даже толком измучиться, как слышит сладкий финальный вскрик, который ни с чем другим не перепутает. У Сянь лежит, раскинувшись и хватает ртом воздух. Ван Цзи осторожно выходит из него и ложится рядом, стремясь укрыть своей одеждой от чужих взглядов.   
  
Вэй Ин хохочет уже в голос.  
  
— Смотрите, — говорит. Подходит ближе и закидывает Лань Чжаню руки на плечи, целуя так, что разом перехватывает дыхание. Это горячий и страстный поцелуй, полный жажды, которую они пока не выплеснули.   
  
Вэй Ин отстраняется нехотя и подмигивает своей младшей копии:   
  
— Запоминай. 


End file.
